Mentiroso
by Geropi
Summary: "Você a tem, mas pergunta-se se ela realmente te pertence. Tolo mentiroso. Você sabe que sim e sobre isto não poderá mentir." (Conteúdo adulto explícito, SasuSaku, Mundo ninja).


Aviso: Conteúdo adulto explícito. SasuSaku – UN. Aviso legal: Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Mentiroso**

…

Você a tem, mas pergunta-se se ela realmente te pertence. Tolo mentiroso. Você sabe que sim.

Os lábios dela possuem um gosto só seu, que penetra sua alma perigosa. Você gosta de reconhecê-lo em sua boca e sentir seus sabores – suaves e salgados. É bom e você sabe que, no entanto, quanto mais você gosta, mais efêmero se torna, pois quando tudo termina ela se vai e você nada faz.

Ela vai para os braços do mundo, do emprego e das missões, você finge que isso não lhe importa e se sente como o mentiroso que verdadeiramente é. É consumido por suas mentiras e a deixa entrar, mas um segundo depois a expulsa, pensando que um não merece o outro, sendo você o único erro em ambos os casos.

Depois, desmorona com um sorriso no rosto. Ri de Naruto quando ele lhe fala sobre as mil qualidades da perfeita Sakura e como parecia que ela havia sido fabricada para você. Você ri, ri sucumbindo, pois sabe que é a você que ela se entrega, é _você_ que ela ama, mas o seu coração jamais tocará o dela, você diz a si próprio, o que a pertence é apenas o seu corpo, a casca mentirosa e infame, se sentindo orgulhoso por dela conseguir tudo e não precisar dar coisa nenhuma.

Isso é mesmo um motivo de orgulho, mentiroso?

Você não tem vergonha e não te afeta saber que tudo começou por um atrevimento _seu_. Um shinobi ferido, um médica. Que poderia acontecer? _Nada_, ao menos, se você não houvesse se envolvido além do que devia com o perfume e a visão do corpo tão bonito. Foi no consultório dela, a kunoichi devia dar pontos em seu braço, mas você acabou com a mão dentro da blusa feminina. A mulher, tão assustada, encolheu-se e quis fugir, mas você a segurou. Não lhe deu escolha para sair.

_Você _a tornou dependente da sua mentira.

Vocês não se falavam com tanta frequência desde seu retorno, embora ela quisesse; você sempre estava muito obscuro, quase _mau_. Mesmo assim, isso não o impediu (e, principalmente, ela não _te _impediu) de erguer a saia e abaixar a calcinha, tocou-a com um dedo e sorriu. Você nem havia feito nada e ela encontrava-se molhada. Sakura te queria tanto assim? Ao ponto de te dar a própria virgindade num cubículo branco?

O amor, às vezes, pode ser incrivelmente decepcionante e tolo.

Você a virou de costas e a inclinou, apalpou o bumbum macio e perfeito, um escultor admirando uma obra. A médica soltou uma exclamação, mas você a avisou que era melhor ficar em silêncio.

—_O hospital vai te ouvir, você sabe._

Quase nem parecia que você só havia feito aquilo em sua imaginação perturbada.

Ao menos, Sakura calou-se diante de suas palavras rudes. Ignorou todo o aviso dentro da mente e empurrou-se contra a sua ereção. Ela o queria dentro dela e sabia que tinham pouco tempo, no fundo, a mulher sentia-se suja.

Então, você desabotoou a calça e a virou, sentando-a sobre a mesa e segurando o próprio membro, guiando-se para dentro dela, que o recebeu tão solícita, mas dolorosamente. Ainda assim, você adorou, mentiroso sacana, e sorriu quando ela controlava os gemidos – que você simplesmente não soube diferenciar se eram de deleite ou flagelo – que suas investidas provocavam.

Quis tocar os seios dela novamente, mas estes estavam aprisionados pela blusa, então puxou o zíper para baixo e retirou-a pelos braços. Sakura era deliciosa como nenhuma mulher à qual você já dedicou um segundo olhar sonharia em ser. era sua, totalmente. Sua. Sua. Tão sua! Tomou-lhe os seios com a boca. Depois ela mordeu seu ombro. A parábola dos dentes dela deixaram marcas.

Ela apertou-se ao seu redor, puxando-o contra si, e, dessa vez, gemeu baixinho, controlando-se, maravilhada e envergonhada. Desde o começo, a kuonichi não estava esperando receber prazer algum, senão apenas dor, no entanto, você surpreendeu-a. Uma sensação boa estava ali, enquanto você respirava em seu ouvido.

Contudo, mentiroso, para você já estava acabando, mais dois movimentos foram o suficientes para você se sentir prestes a derramar-se, explodir e se reconstruir, então, com o último juízo que lhe sobrou, você retirou-se do interior molhado da mulher e a tocou na coxa com a ponta do pênis; foi o suficiente para que você gozasse e xingasse, satisfeito.

O líquido escorreu pela pele angelical devagar. Mais uns minutos e você quase pensou em tomá-la outra vez.

Devia ter percebido que estava machucando o coração dela.

Sakura afastou-se de você, com os olhos marejados de algo que parecia culpa e arrependimento, corada como você nunca a esperou ver. Tem noção do quanto ela se recriminava por cair em seu braços desse jeito? Mas você, mentiroso, só conseguia achá-la linda e pensar a atitude da moça foi um tanto quanto infantil, talvez hipócrita. Ela havia claramente gostado e, no entanto, limpava-se e se afastava em silêncio, sem conseguir olhar em seu rosto.

– Eu não... Desculpe, Sasuke-kun. Eu gostaria que você fosse embora. Ainda precisa que eu cure você? Não acho que... – ela perguntou a você, de costas, falando dos pontos que você precisava receber, mas você cortou-a, com algo próximo da raiva.

– Não precisa – mentiu, lobo maldito e negro. Aquilo doeu. Doeu e doeu. Minta que não sentiu! Você _sabe_ que não estou falando do seu ferimento.

– Isso não vai acontecer de novo – ela sentenciou, prometendo em vão.

Você deu de ombros, descrente, e sorriu.

– Ah, vai.

Sakura congelou, arregalando os olhos verdes e, finalmente, dando-se conta que com você não se brinca, você havia começado com aquilo e só acabaria quando os dois não quisessem mais, por ser tão orgulhoso, tão imprudente. No entanto, você a conhecia, sabia que ela seria capaz de acabar com aquilo num instante e jamais a forçaria a continuar. Sakura era boba e inocente no que se refere a você, um campo perfeito para que um mentiroso tão talentoso pudesse trabalhar.

Fora do consultório e à noite, em seu lar vazio, você pensou na kunoichi. Pensou na foda que aconteceu, porque foi _isso_ que tiveram. Lamentou o quanto poderia tê-la aproveitado se não fosse esta situação absurda.

Frustrado como ninguém poderia notar, você percebeu que ainda não havia provado da boca dela, que curiosamente era algo que você adorava olhar. Certamente, uma parte deliciosa da garota. Você a quis, para lamber, morder, pressionar, ser sua e provar. Como é malvado! Como é audacioso!

Sorriu de canto, não importa, você sempre consegue o que ambiciona. Um vingador que nunca falha.

**#**

Porém, durante dois meses você ficou quase que louco, coisa que, aos olhos alheios, era só um estresse fora do comum, que supunham ser por causa das missões. A doce kunoichi não queria saber de você. Mas o destino – ou o que você pensava que fosse – estava ao seu lado e tratou de colocar ambos novamente juntos.

Hoje.

Naruto promove uma espécie de churrasco usando sua casa no sábado, porque é a maior. Você diz, na esperança de que ela venha, que Sakura deve estar ali a todo custo para que ao menos alguém com sanidade esteja presente. O loiro concorda.

O Uzumaki e mais dúzias de pessoas que com as quais você não sentia vontade de se relacionar vieram para seu lar e fingiam magistralmente que te suportavam.

Agora, sete da noite, aqui está ela, no meio de sua sala, acompanhada por algum jounin idiota. Você os recepciona e lança à mulher um olhar intenso, mas nada diz. Finge que ela não precisa se preocupar com a possibilidade de você entregar o que havia se passado no consultório e que sua promessa havia sido esquecida, não pretende fazer com que isso se repita.

É fingimento. É sedução. Você joga com ela por toda a noite, numa brincadeira onde você sabe que é o vencedor, só porque não está acostumado a perder. Você é cruel e tão inteligente que isso quase o torna _perverso_.

Sakura, instigada por sua facilidade em desprezar as pessoas, dribla o colega e te procura.

Num quarto trancado à meia-luz, você a encara e estende a mão para tocá-la no rosto e puxá-la para um beijo. Não quer perder tempo. Não há esse luxo para amantes. A boca dela, a boca dela é tudo que você deseja. Você se masturbava pensando nisso, mentiroso.

— Ainda amo você — Sakura diz a você bruscamente, interrompendo-lhe.

Mas você não liga, só a olha e a deseja. _Mentira_. Como quase tudo que sai da sua boca e mente.

— Não estou pedindo para que não faça.

Não, você quer que ela te ame. Ame mais e muito mais. Dependa de você. Transforme-o no próprio vício. Que ela mergulhe em sua alma até o pescoço e não tenha mais forças para sair.

A Haruno arregala aqueles olhos de lince e você avança antes que ela fuja. Você está faminto e como um insano busca saciar-se na pele dela. Tão macia e bela que não se sente no direito de maculá-la e _não consegue_, ao mesmo tempo, quer fazê-lo para provar a todo homem que você é o _único __e que essa posição é permanente__._

Segura-a pelos braços e captura a boca em formato de coração. Prende a parte inferior dos lábios entre os dentes e puxa, oh, Deus... retorna, respirando pesadamente. Você passa a ponta da língua levemente pelo monte carnudo, que agora está entreaberto para você e te chama. Você usa o restante da língua e passeia pela moça como se fosse um visitante recorrente e bem-vindo.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para deixá-lo duro.

Cola seu corpo ao dela. Perde o fôlego, respira novamente, um imediatismo toma conta de você. Beija-a e sente suas calças pequenas. As mãozinhas sobem para seu cabelo negro e você não demonstra como gostou daquilo. Passa os lábios para a bochecha maquiada e arranca um suspiro longo. Vai para a orelha, evitando o brinco pequeno, arrasta-a pelo quarto e ela sente o quanto você a quer.

Está desejoso – _desesperado_ – para chegar à cama.

Derrama-a sobre o colchão e você reflete, por um segundo, que ali era o lugar dela. Sempre.

Como o lobo que é, avança sobre a kunoichi, tira-lhe os sapatos e com as pontas dos dedos desliza perna acima sentindo o tecido da meia-calça, percebendo que ela te olha com fascínio e que, mesmo com o tecido, a pele ainda reage e se arrepia. Você chega à coxa e à borda da meia, puxa uma por uma para fora.

Nunca encontrara pernas tão bonitas quanto estas.

Você começa daquela parte, as pernas. Beija a partir dos joelhos, usando as pontas dos dedos para provocar sensibilidade na tez feminina e delicada ao deslizá-los pela coxa. Ela geme quando sua boca chega perto da virilha e, inconscientemente, lhe dá mais espaço para explorar.

Você maravilha-se e se afasta, vendo o rosto dela se modificar em confusão. Tira a bandana e a camisa. Os olhos de Sakura correm por seu corpo e ela ergue o tronco, ansiosa para tocá-lo, achando-o mais perfeito que qualquer outro e envergonhando-se por isso. Ela tenta afastar a culpa que sente, sabendo que os convidados se divertem um andar abaixo enquanto vocês se tocam entre lençóis.

A você coube o papel de impedir os pensamentos sombrios de sua amante, aproximando-se novamente e subindo na cama com ela, você volta a atenção para o interior das pernas dela e sobe o vestido. Uma calcinha azul esconde o que você mais quer.

Afasta o tecido para um lado com os dedos, ignorando o "não!" da kunoichi. Toca-a ali com o indicador, usando este mesmo dedo para percorrer de baixo toda a abertura até chegar ao monte de Vênus, curioso como um adolescente. Mas não a sentiu tão úmida como da última vez. _O que te preocupa? Seu companheiro imbecil? _Quis perguntar, mas isto só a faria ter medo e supor que você se preocupa com quem ela se relaciona.

Você não liga.

Você é um _mentiroso e mente agora_.

Tão dolorosamente devagar, tira a calcinha da Haruno e toca sua entrada com a boca, tinha um cheiro bom de sabonete.

Seus lábios beijam os dela. Finalmente, ela geme mais alto. Você atravessa a língua pelas dobras e lambe o botão no princípio. Chupa-o, sente-a se contorcer e abrir mais as pernas, enfim pronta para recebê-lo, cada vez mais perdida no lobo que você é. Você insere a língua pela abertura e prova o sabor dela; imediatamente, a moça lhe agarra pelos cabelos, implorando por mais, mas você não cede. O prazer dela seria do seu pau, não de sua língua.

Um último deslizar sobre a abertura da jovem e você continua uma trilha de beijos mais para cima, subindo o vestido conforme umbigo, barriga, seios e pescoço se revelam. Logo a vestimenta estava fora do corpo dela, juntamente com o sutiã que você não teve paciência para retirar e precisou de ajuda.

Você respira sobre os mamilos, encantado, sem realmente tocá-los. Seu hálito era sentido quente na pele dela; a mulher engoliu em seco.

— P... por favor.

Sakura parece ansiosa e implora, até que você esconde toda a auréola dentro da boca, passando a língua ao redor dela. Ao mesmo tempo, você masturba-a, um dedo, depois dois, que entram e saem da cavidade dela, ora rápidos, ora mais lentos._Tão molhada. _Você deseja invadi-la o quanto antes, mas ela geme tão graciosamente que você decide adiar isso e prolongar o prazer dela.

Depois de alternar para o outro seio, você continua finalmente sua escalada e dedica-se agora ao pescoço de marfim, deita-se sobre a mulher, apertando o membro aprisionado em sua calça contra a entrada dela. É delicioso, mas a vontade de fodê-la aumenta. Ainda mais porque é difícil manter seu controle quando Sakura, de momentos em momentos, ergue a cintura e chama por você.

Beijando a boca dela, você tira o cinto, mas necessita se afastar para retirar a calça e, por fim, a cueca. A mulher tenta segurar seu membro e acariciá-lo, mas você agarra a mão dela, que o olha intrigada e pouco confiante.

— Não, — você nega — dessa vez não.

Como antes, você segura o próprio pau e desliza-o para cima uma vez na entrada dela, seu pênis é certamente maior que os da maioria dos homens, mas quando retorna refugia-se dentro de Sakura sem muita resistência. Ainda assim, você entra devagar, aproveitando tudo, sentindo o calor e o apertar cômodo dela.

Você deixa uma respiração satisfeita fluir pelo quarto quando está totalmente dentro de sua kunoichi. Então, mexe o quadril para trás, retirando quase totalmente o seu pênis, para logo em seguida retornar, forte e rápido, arrancando de Sakura um gemido mais alto e mais sensual que poderia esperar.

Apesar de tudo, ela recusa-se a chamar por seu nome, coisa que te excita. Você se irrita, e investe contra ela por longos minutos, beijando-a de vez em quando, pairando sua boca sobre a dela quando o tesão aumenta, apertando a bunda macia e mantendo a mulher no lugar.

— Sakura, céus — você geme, sentindo as paredes dela se apertarem contra seu membro no auge do sexo. — Porra. — Ela agarra-o pelo cabelo e enfim diz seu nome tão docemente que você, homem tão fraco, tão humano, mergulha com ela no prazer.

Desta vez você não se preocupa em derramar-se dentro dela, tem certeza que a mulher tomará precauções sobre filhos e, se não tomasse, ainda era algo com o qual você sairia ganhando. O seu clã precioso seria recompensado.

Permanece no interior de Sakura por alguns segundos, sentindo os últimos e leves resquícios dos espasmos dela. Você esfrega o nariz no vale entre os seios pequenos e sai, deitando-se ao lado da kunoichi.

Não a puxa pela cintura, não faz questão de um contato depois de tudo. Mas ela vem ao seu encontro, beija seu pescoço e o lugar onde a marca dos dentes dela estiveram da primeira vez. Os seios tocam seu peito e, enfim, seus lábios encontram a boca de coração, que agora tinha seu gosto, o sabor só seu: suave e salgado.

– Devemos voltar – ela lhe diz, baixinho.

— Hm — você não diz, mas concorda, amargo, levantando-se e vestindo a roupa, ajudando-a a ajeitar o vestido e o penteado.

Porém, antes de sair do quarto, ela beija-o na boca e cora, apertando sua camisa como se não fosse soltá-lo, uma promessa muda de que te encontraria novamente, que continuaria a foder contigo, porque você é bom, porque ela te ama, porque acha que, um dia, você poderá correspondê-la.

Talvez você vá, mentiroso.

Mesmo que negue isso, _Sasuke, _porque eu sei que vai.

Seu coração pertence à kunoichi desde o momento em que não aceita que o dela seja de mais ninguém, além de si mesmo. Egoísta.

**#**

— Onde é que vocês dois se meteram? Eu preciso de ajuda aqui para assar as carnes e atender todo mundo! — Naruto grita com vocês, quando retornam ao andar de baixo.

Seu rosto, mentiroso, transparece algo próximo de satisfação, como se tivesse acabado de trepar, mas o Uzumaki é ingênuo demais para notar tal coisa.

— Você que quis fazer isso, se vira — você diz. Seu amigo ri incrédulo e forçado, dizendo que, tudo bem, ele fará tudo sozinho e aquele seria o melhor churrasco que Konoha já teve.

Já você, Sasuke, olha para Sakura e desliza um dedo pelas costas dela, que se arrepia. Continuará audacioso, como sempre foi. Continuará mentiroso, como nunca poderia deixar de ser.

Você, por sua luxúria, acabará com o coração nas mãos dela. Consegue ver agora a causa da terrível queda de seu orgulho? Você desejou a mulher certa dentre as erradas, homem fraco, e sucumbirá exatamente por causa dela. Tornar-se-á alguém melhor _por_ ela.

Oh, mentiroso, sobre isto não poderá mentir.

_Fim._

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado. Eu sempre acho que o Sasuke está escondendo o jogo. Um mentiroso nato. Comentários?_


End file.
